It's Fate
by Jasmine Lita Everdeen
Summary: It's been a year since Hiccup saved his village from Drago. That's why he's confused when he wakes up in a cave with no memory of his life with that memory in his head and the knowledge that he is Hiccup. With only Toothless, his dragon, with him, Hiccup wants to get home. But after living with Emilia, a girl with her own Night Fury, for a long time, will he still feel the same?


**Hi, to whatever HTTYD fan is reading this! I'm Jasmine, and I'm the humble author of this story. This is my first HTTYD fanfic, and I would really appreciate it if you guys could review! It would be really helpful because I need constructive criticism and I need to know what I'm doing well. Thanks!**

**Enjoy the first chapter of It's Fate!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I was Dreamworks.**

* * *

Hiccup's eyes flew open and saw the ceiling of a cave. He eased himself up, checking out his body to see if there were any scrapes or cuts. _How did I get here?_ He wondered, looking around. He saw black rocks rising above him, light shifting eerily across the glossy cave walls. Light.

Hiccup saw two glowing green eyes moving towards him. Barely stifling a shriek, Hiccup scrambled backwards until he realized who it was. _Toothless_. The name floated through his mind.

"Here, bud," said Hiccup, the words flowing through his mouth in a familiar way. "I'm here too."

A large black dragon bounded forwards, pushing his nose against Hiccup's outstretched hand. He laughed a bit, stroking the dragon's nose.

"Good to see you too," he told the dragon.

Hiccup stood up, leaning on his right leg. He noticed that his left leg was made of metal, but he couldn't remember why. In fact, he couldn't remember anything except that his name was Hiccup, and his dragon was called Toothless. Toothless growled a bit, edging forward to protect his master.

"Bud, calm down. I'm sure it's just some small animal." Hiccup said, stroking his dragon's back.

Hiccup strode forward, looking for any passageways that could lead out of this seemingly endless cave.

A few hours later, an exhausted Hiccup and an irritated Toothless stepped out of the cave and into bright sunlight. Hiccup groaned and covered his eyes with his arm, the bright light almost blinding him. When his eyes did finally get accustomed to the light, his tiredness got shocked right out of him.

It was a haven for dragons. Multi-coloured dragons flew through the air, screeching and cawing in all different kinds of ways. Hiccup had a nagging feeling that he should know something about this, but he couldn't grasp what it was. Just another thing to wonder about.

Suddenly, a yell sounded above him. Only his fast reflexes saved his head from being chopped off. A girl with messy black hair and crystal blue eyes glared at him from the top of a swinging palm tree. Those blue eyes reminded him of someone. A face swam in his mind, but as he mentally reached out to grab it, it was gone.

The girl hopped down from the tree and landed, straightening up and walking towards him.

"Who are you?"she demanded.

Hiccup gulped, eyeing the long sheath that hung from the girl's waist. "Tell me yours first."

The girl frowned at him. "Yours."

"Yours."

"Yours."

"Yours."

"I asked you first!" The girl snapped.

"Fine. I'm Hiccup." he said, feeling slightly happy for taunting the girl. "Your name?"

The girl stared at Hiccup, as if trying to determine if he was lying or not. But she obviously decided that he wasn't, because she said: "Emilia. Nice to meet you."

She unsheathed her blade and leveled it at him. "But I'm afraid you must die."

Toothless snarled and leaped in front of Hiccup, ready to defend his master. Emilia's eyes widened a fraction when Toothless came out of the shadows. Something sparked in those blue eyes, almost like recognition.

"A Night Fury?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes like it was a dream. "But I thought that Vi was the only one left..."

She skewered Hiccup to the spot by glaring at him. She uttered a strange sound, like the ones that dragons spoke. He wondered what that was about. Surely this girl couldn't speak dragon, could she?

A blast of violet fire struck the spot next to Hiccup, scorching his metal armour a bit. He rapidly thought about the different kinds of dragons that could produce violet fire as he rolled away. Toothless snapped at the girl. Another black dragon landed in front of Emilia, shielding her from the fire. The dragon snarled and shot more fire.

With a jolt, Hiccup realized that this dragon was another Night Fury. How was it possible? Wasn't Toothless the only Night Fury left? The other Night Fury's eyes glowed violet and it shot more blasts of fire at him and Toothless.

"STOP!" he yelled, finding his voice at last. "We mean you no harm!"

Emilia must have believed him because she called out: "Vi! Stop!"

At once, the Night Fury stopped firing and settled down, still noting every move that Hiccup and Toothless made, though. In challenge, Toothless growled at the Night Fury. Emilia gave Toothless a sharp look and barked at him, like a dragon would. Toothless backed down and stared at the ground. The other dragon snorted.

Emilia looked at Hiccup again, intelligence glittering in her eyes. She turned away.

"Come," she called over her shoulder. "We need to talk."

* * *

**So, how was that? It's my first HTTYD fanfic, so please go easy! Review with Criticism, Compliments and Thoughts! CCT! Thanks!**

**- Jasmine xxx**


End file.
